The present invention relates to a technique of identifying components which make up a web page. More specifically, a technique for identifying advertisements within a web page is shown.
Today, advertisements are discovered by detecting a block of content located in the lower left corner of a web page or pop-up window with flickering effects. However, since advertisements are now appearing in links and within titles of non-advertising text, it is more difficult to detect these advertisements using the past methods.